New Arrival
by CrimsonEmperess
Summary: Cam an Hunter bring home a surprise for their 3 toddlers. Cute R&R.


**A/N: Just a little story that i decided to write.**

**Disclaimer: I own all the todlers. No Cam, No Hunter, No sensei, sad isn't it.**

He wasn't, he couldn't even fathom that how they would react to the news. At first he had agreed with Cam, his husband, that making it a big surprise was the best approach to the entire situation. But right know it wasn't looking like the best decision he had made. "Stop looking so concerned. It will all work out; there are a lot more understanding than you're giving them credit for." Cam said trying to reassure him as he handed him the official papers that would change their lives drastically within hours.

Even with all the "What if" questions floating around he knew in his heart that it was the right decision and it was what he always wanted to do with the man he loved and his family. He crossed the 'T' but there were no I's to dot, so deal sealed. The lady at the desk lead them to the room where they collected the precious cargo that was going to change their life and placed in the van and drove home in silence.

They pulled into the driveway of the house, he could hear the TV blearing 101 Dalmatians the movie, and he could just see his three wide eyes baby girls staring at the big screen, their little minds fabricating all sorts of questions about the movie. "Ready?" Cam asked as he hoisted the bundle up carefully and headed to the front door after Hunter grin.

Hunter unlocked the door, and when in first. It was a three second delay before a chorus of "Daddy's" Were called from the three two year olds that grinned up at him. He kneeled and kissed all of them to their delight. Keiko, Karen, Kaia stared over his shoulder and the bundle in Cam hand. "Da Da, What dat?" Keiko asked Cam.

"We had chicken for dinner." Karen said.

"No hungrey no more. Unwess it ice cwem." Kia stated.

"It's a surprise for you guys." Hunter said quietly.

"Let's go into the living room so you can find out what it is." Cam suggested to the curious toddlers. Who stared suspiciously at the buddle that wiggled in Cam's arms but they waddled to the living room without protest.

All three sat quietly on the floor at the request of their grandfather, who was baby sitting. Cam sat on the couch and un-wrapped the bundle and put in front of them. They three toddler stared at the at the baby boy that sat in front of them. "Da Da, why bring home baby?" Ki Ki asked quietly.

"It's your new baby brother." Cam explained.

"Where he come from?" Karen asked.

"An Orphanage." Cam explained.

"What an or-pho-nage." Kaia asked as the baby pushed himself unto him feet.

"Sometimes, people can't take care of babies for whatever reason and they sent them to an orphanage." Hunter explained.

"No one there to care of baby?" Ki Ki asked.

"We take care him now, right." Kaia asked.

Hunter grinned, "Yep. His name in Jordan."

"So, we big sister now?" Karen asked and he waddled in her direction but failed and fell, tears started forming in his eyes.

"No cry Jo Jo!" Kaia announced as she kissed him on the cheek. He looked up at her and sniffled, then tried again.

What was he worried about, Cam was right, they were a lot more understanding then he gave them credit for. And if he knew is partner, Cam would be grinning smugly in his direction right about now. "Well, this looks like the start of something new." Cam's dad announced.

"Gupo, High Swool Musicawl, no good. Kay." Ki Ki scowled.

"I have to agree with that one dad." Cam said as he watched Jordon play with his new sisters.

"This is the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you. Ohhh." Hunter sang to the glee of his children and to the horror of Cam.

"Never again. Never Again Hunter." Cam said with a serious look.

"What? I think I have a great singing voice. Right girls."

"Nope." All three announced in unison. Cam dad chuckled along with Jordan. He raised his eyebrow at the toddle he now called his son and he just waved at him.

**R&R**


End file.
